


Испытание для волчьего носа

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Иногда магия - не самое ароматное занятие. Нос Дерека не ценит то, что делает для них Стайлз.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 40





	Испытание для волчьего носа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cauldron Full Of Hot Strong Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233493) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



Стайлз был настолько увлечен чтением заклинания, что не заметил, как появился Дерек, пока не услышал его рычание. Стайлз поднял взгляд от своего горшка — он отказывался называть его котлом, несмотря на заверения Скотта, что это самый правильный термин для него — чтобы обнаружить Дерека все еще стоящим в дверях, с таким выражением на лице, словно ему только что сунули собачье дерьмо под нос.

— Что это за чудовищная вонь? — требовательно спросил Дерек, держа руку перед лицом и разрываясь между желанием зажать пальцами нос и найти источник неприятного запаха, чтобы выкинуть его из дома.

Стайлз не рассмеялся только потому, что был отличным бойфрендом, но он не прекратил помешивать свое варево.  
— Детка, ты же знал, что я сегодня буду заниматься зельями, — с укором напомнил он, встряхивая очередной флакон и выливая его в горшок. — Я предупреждал, что твоему носу это может не понравиться.

С самой что ни на есть собачьей демонстрацией недовольства, которую он, скорей всего, будет отрицать до конца своих дней, Дерек заскулил.  
— Теперь здесь будет вонять в течение нескольких дней! Почему ты устроил все это в нашей спальне?  
— Хм, может быть, потому, что заклинание предназначено для нашей спальни? 

В горшок полетел пучок сушеных трав. После того, как он быстро пожух и растворился, смесь стала насыщенно-зеленого цвета.  
— Заклинание заглушения звука не принесло бы нам никакой пользы, если бы я наколдовал его в гостиной. — Содержимое еще одного флакона отправилось в горшок. — Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы мы могли спокойно заниматься сексом, не получая подробных комментариев от Эрики за завтраком на следующее утро, не так ли?

— Было бы здорово, если бы она прекратила вести таблицу результатов, выставляя нам баллы за каждый раз, — пробормотал Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул.  
— В твое оправдание могу сказать, — сказал он игриво, — что она начала это в твой день рождения. В ту ночь я был в отличной форме, если можно так выразиться, и тебе досталось больше оргазмов, чем мне. Именинник всегда обязательно получает особые оргазмы! Я уверен, если было бы проведено более тщательное исследование, то выяснилось бы, что наши результаты довольно стабильные.

Сама мысль об этом, казалось, причиняла Дереку физическую боль.  
— Просто закончи с зельем, — вздохнул он. — и побыстрее, ладно?

Он потер свой бедный, пострадавший нос, и выражение его лица стало очень близко к тому, что Стайлз мог по праву назвать надутым. Выглядело ужасно мило.

Со всей возможной скоростью, стараясь не наделать грубых ошибок, Стайлз добавил последний из необходимых ингредиентов и все перемешал. Несколько заклинаний, зелье и толика магии — вот и все, что потребовалось, чтобы стереть из эфира крики Айзека и Джексона, смотрящих матч внизу в гостиной, и звонкий смех Эрики и Хейден в одной из соседних комнат. Хотя дверь в их комнату все еще была открыта, благословенная тишина окутала их, и брови Дерека поползли вверх.

Но даже этого удивления было недостаточно, чтобы стереть гримасу недовольства с его лица. Отставив горшок в сторону, Стайлз поднялся из-за стола, стараясь не хихикать.

— Видишь? — сказал он, обводя комнату рукой. — Оно того стоило, правда?

— Это еще надо проверить, — буркнул Дерек, но все равно позволил Стайлзу провести пальцами по своим волосам.

Стайлз возмущенно воскликнул, прижимаясь ближе, и Дереку не осталось ничего другого, кроме как обнять его за талию.  
— Ты считаешь, что секс, в процессе которого абсолютно никто не подслушивает нас и не мешает, не стоит того? 

Дерек на мгновение принял задумчивый вид, словно обдумывая его слова, но затем он снова почуял адский запах, и его лицо исказилось.  
– Все-таки кошмарно пахнет.

На этот раз Стайлз все-таки рассмеялся. Он поцеловал Дерека прямо в сморщенный нос, игнорируя сердитое рычание, и погладил его по щеке.  
— Мы просто откроем окно.


End file.
